The present inventive subject matter relates generally to the art of mobile telecommunications systems. Particular but not exclusive relevance is found in connection with heterogeneous LTE (Long Term Evolution) networks, e.g., as proposed by 3GPP (the 3rd Generation Partnership Project), and accordingly the present specification makes specific reference thereto. It is to be appreciated however that aspects of the present inventive subject matter are also equally amenable to other like applications.
Heterogeneous LTE networks are generally known in the art of cellular and/or mobile telecommunications. In one deployment strategy, some cells can be located in or near the coverage area of other cells. Neighboring cells will at times operate in the same frequency spectrum, at least partially. This can lead to interference problems which are typically desirable to mitigate. Additionally, there is generally a desire to load balance traffic among the cells, optimize throughput and improve network performance.
Accordingly, new and/or improved processes and/or network elements are disclosed herein which address one or more of the above-referenced concerns(s) and/or others.